


Rosie

by MysticRose1992



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:32:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticRose1992/pseuds/MysticRose1992
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anastasia Doctor Who style. The daughter of last Russian Czar, Rosie, is found by two Russian men, the Doctor and Jack, who seek the reward that her mother, Jackie, promised to the ones who'll find her. But the evil mystic of the Czar family, the Master, still wants the Tyler family to be destroyed forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rosie

**Author's Note:**

> This has been on my mind for the last few months, and this is an AU.

****

**Chapter I – The Tyler Family Curse**

“Come here children, let grandma tell you a story,” An elderly woman said to three young children, two of which were ten year old twin girls with long dark blond hair and brown eyes, the last one was a young 8 year old boy with short brown hair and honey brown eyes. The three children sat on the floor around their grandmother waiting for her to start her story. “There was a time, not very long ago, your mother was around your age Matt” The grandmother said motioning to the little boy, “When we lived in an enchanted world of elegant palaces and grand parties. The year was nineteen hundred and sixteen...and my husband Pete, was the Czar of Imperial Russia.”

**~1916~**

A beautiful woman with long blond hair and light blue eyes in an elegant dark blue ballgown walked into a beautifully decorated ball room, the room was full of happily dancing people. On the dance floor, near the stairs leading towards the royal seats was a man with short blond hair and brown eyes and an eight year old girl with long blond hair and light brown eyes dancing, everyone was watching with adoring eyes at them. “Hello darling.” The woman said as the little girl made silly faces at her, the man lifted the girl into the air while spinning.

“Oh, Papa!” The girl cried while laughing, once the man had set the girl back on the ground the girl elegantly bowed to the man and ran over to her. “Mama!” She cried before hugging her.

“Hello sweetheart.” The woman said.

“Oh Mama, do you really have to go to Paris?” The little girl asked sad.

“Oh sweetheart, I wish I didn't have to go, put I am needed there, just like your father is needed here.” The woman said, “I have a surprise for you.” The woman pulled out a little Gold and Blue music box from her clutch and the little girl gasped as she took it.

“For me?! Is it a jewelry box?!” The girl asked examining it.

“Look.” The woman said then pulled out the key to the little music box, the key was a small silver flower on a neck chain, and puts it into a small slot on the back of the music box and wound it up. The box began to play a gentle lullaby.

“It plays our lullaby.” The girl whispered amazed at the beautiful gift.

“Mmhmm, you can play it at night before you go to sleep. And pretend that it's me singing.” The woman said then twirls the little girl to the lullaby and began to sing, “On the wind, cross the sea, hear this song and remember. Soon you'll be home with me once upon a December.” The woman handed the girl the key, “Read what it says.” The girl took the key and carefully looked at it.

“'Together in Paris.'” The girl slowly read before what she read registered in her mind and she gasped and looked up at her mother in hopeful wonder, “Really? Oh Mama!” She cried out then hugged the woman in excitement. They quickly pulled apart when they heard the crowd give a startled gasp, they looked and saw the crowd parting for a man in a dark robe, with the hood covering his face. A beautiful white bat swooped down from the sky and landed on the man's shoulder. The man looks up and shows his face, he was a handsome man with very short white-blond hair and cold blue eyes, he held on his face a smile that was fit for a maniac. The man made it to the girl's father, the Czar, he was standing tall and proud just like a Czar should.

“How dare you return to the palace, Master!” He said to the man in the robe.

“But I am your confidante.” The Master said smirking.

“Confidante, ha, you are a traitor.” The Czar said and the little girl cowered up to her mother. “Get out!!” he demanded and the Master's smile fell off his face and was replaced by a scowl.

“You think you can banish the Great Master?” The Master asked then pointed a finger at the Czar, “By the unholy powers vested in me, it is I who will banish you, with a curse.” He added and everyone gasped in shock or fear. “Mark my words. You and you're family will die within a fortnight. I will not rest until I see the end of the Tyler line forever!” The Master lifted up a reliquary and sent a bolt of lightning to the chandelier causing it to hit the floor sending the whole room into darkness. The guards quickly got the lights back on and everyone noticed that the Master was now gone.

That night, after everyone had gotten to bed and were asleep or about to fall asleep a crowd of angry villagers marched up to the gates of the palace. The gates were locked and that fueled the angry crowd's anger even more. The palace guards spotted them and went to warn the royal family and get them safely out of the palace. As they woke the Royal family the angry crowd had managed to break the lock on the gate and forced it open. The Royal Family ran down the hall to escape as the crowd ran through the courtyard towards the palace. When the crowd had gotten to the palace, a few people in the crowd threw some bricks through some of the palace windows.

“Hurry children!” The Czar cried, scared for his family, as the window in front of him broke from a brick flying through it. Suddenly the little girl from before stopped as her young mind remembered something that she had forgotten that was very important to her.

“My music box!” She cried as she turned and ran back to her room, her mother saw her and turned to stop her but was too late so she ran after her to make sure she would be safe.

“Rosie! Come back, come back! Rosie!” Her mother cried running into the little girl's room just as she grabbed the music box from a doll house. Shots where heard from with in the palace, Rosie gasps afraid just as a small part of her wall opened and a 10 year old boy with short dark brown hair and brown eyes ducked into the room. “Please hurry!” Her mother cried crabbing Rosie's hand to pull her out of her room, but the boy stopped them.

“Come this way,” The boy said pointing to the open wall, “Out the servants quarters.” A gun shot, louder and closer, sounded and Rosie's mother pushed her towards the whole.

“Hurry Rosie!” Her mother cried and slipped into the whole in the wall, the servant boy pushed Rosie in the whole behind her mother, causing Rosie to drop the music box that she had risked her life to get.

“My music box.” Rosie said turning to get out of the whole in the wall to get it again, but the servant boy stopped her and pushed her back into the whole.

“Go, go!” He cried and closed the whole just as the angry mob bursts into the room, he moved his body to cover the now closed whole in the wall, there was no way that he was going to let these people hurt the young princess, his princess. A huge man approached the servant boy and slapped him hard and the boy glared at him.

“Where are they boy?” The man asked, but the servant remained quiet. The man became impatient and knocked him to the floor using the butt of his rifle, with his chin bleeding the servant saw Rosie's precious music box and reached for it unnoticed by the mob as they searched Rosie's room for clues.

**~Outside~**

Rosie and her mother ran as quickly as they could across the frozen lake, the cold air slowing them down as their nightclothes did nothing to stop the freezing air from attacking their bare skin. They ran under a bridge, Rosie slipped a little and tried to grab her mother in fear of falling and loosing her, but her mother was out of reach. “Mama!” She called. Her mother glanced at her then grabbed Rosie's out stretched hand.

“Keep up with me, darling!” Her mother said. Rosie looked up behind her at the bridge they had just passed under and gasped in fright as she saw the Master glaring at her from atop it. He snarled at her and jumped over the railing and landed hard on the ice, he reached and grabbed her ankle causing Rosie to fall hard on the ice and ripping her hand from her mother's. Rosie screamed in fear as she tried to shake off the Master's grip on her ankle.

“Master!” Rosie's mother cried in shock as she tried to help Rosie dislodge the Master's grip on Rosie's ankle.

“Let me go, please!” Rosie begged the Master, tears in her big, wide, scared brown eyes.

“You'll never escape me, child, NEVER!” The Master yelled.

“Oh, let me go!” Rosie yelled, a few tears escaping her eyes. Suddenly the ice beneath the Master broke and he fell in, his body began to quickly freeze in the water. His grip on Rosie's ankle loosens and she was able to pull her ankle free, she watched as the Master thrashed in the freezing water trying to get out of the water, and as he started to go under their eyes lock. His cold, glowing, hypnotic eyes that were so full of rage and fury froze her in fear.

“Bartok!” The Master yelled and Rosie saw the white bat from the ballroom fly down and land in front of the Master. For a split second, Rosie wondered what the small bat could to help him. Rosie looked away from the drowning man as she got up and began to run away from him with her mother. They make it to a train station that was packed with many people making it hard for people to walk, let alone run. But some how they managed to run to a train that had began to move. Rosie's mother pulled Rosie towards the train faster, desperate to get them on and get them to safety.

“Rosie hurry, hurry!!” Her mother cried and held out her hand to the passengers on the train, they grabbed her hand and pulled her on to the train causing her to loose her grip on Rosie's hand.

“Mama!” Rosie cried, scared that her mother would leave her there all alone. Her mother held her hand out from aboard the train, she reached out and grabbed it as tight as she could, she didn't want to let her mother to leave her, she needed her.

“Hold on to my hand!” Her mother cried.

“Don't let go!” Rosie yelled as she felt her grip slipping, a panicked villager bumped into her dislodging her hand from her mother and causing her to hit the ground hard enough to knock her out.

“NO! ROSIE!!” Her mother cried in fear as she lost sight of her daughter. She went to jump off the train to get to her daughter, she would not leave her, but the other passengers stopped her because the train was now moving too fast for her to safely jump off. Rosie's mother watched sadly as her daughter's body became obscured by a sea of humanity as the train station disappeared into the distance. Fearing that this would be the last time she would ever see her daughter alive.

A unknown number of hours later Rosie woke up disoriented, confused and scared. She looked around to see the now slightly empty train station, and tears appeared in her eyes, she had no idea where she was. She got up and began to walk, she had to get out of this place, she didn't know where she was but she knew that where ever she was she didn't want to be there. A kind looking woman with long brown hair walked over to her. “Are you lost sweety?” The woman asked. Was she lost? She didn't know if she was lost or not. How could you be lost if you did know where you were?

“I don't know.” Rosie whispered tears falling from her eyes. The woman looked around to see if she could find the girl''s parents.

“Where are your parents?” The kind woman asked. Rosie looked around, her parents? Where were her parents? But more important, _who_ were her parents?

“I don't know.” Rosie whispered her tears coming down faster.

“What are your parents names?” The woman asked. Rosie tried to remember what her parents names were, who they were, and what they looked like, she truly did. But all she could come up with was a whole lot of nothing.

“I can't remember.” Rosie whispered scared.

“Well, can you tell me your name?” The woman asked. Rosie thought real hard, that was one thing that she could possibly do, right? She couldn't have possibly forgotten her name, it was her name, that was one thing that she couldn't possibly have forgotten or lost. But, try as she might, she couldn't recall her name.

“I-I can't remember.” Rosie said in shock, her tears momentarily stopping in her shock, “I've forgotten my name.” The woman looked at her with a worried look, she grabbed her hand and gently lead her to an officer.

“It seems this girl is lost,” The woman told the officer, “She doesn't have any parents, nor can she tell me her name.” The officer looked down at the girl coldly before back at the woman.

“Give her to me.” The officer grunted out, “I'll take her to where she needs to be.” The woman nodded then left Rosie with the officer who lead her to a carriage. He roughly pushed her into the carriage and ordered the driver to take them to Cassandra's House before getting in too. Rosie sat silently watching the town fly by, she was afraid to do anything else.

After about three hours later the carriage pulled up to a five story house with a old iron gate surrounding a pretty big yard that was covered in snow. Once the carriage stopped the officer roughly grabbed Rosie's arm and pulled her from the carriage, he forced her to walk through the gate, across the yard, and up to the front door. The officer rang the door bell and they waited about five minutes before a woman with long dark blond hair that was starting to turn gray and was pulled into a loose bun and cold brown eyes opened the door. “What?” The woman snapped and Rosie flinched.

“Found another abandoned child wondering 'bout.” The officer said roughly pushing Rosie towards the woman. The woman looked at her with an annoyed look.

“What's her name?” The woman asked.

“Dunno.” The officer said then turned and left Rosie with the woman. The woman sighed in annoyance before she roughly pulled Rosie into the house before slamming the door shut.

“Tell me your name girl.” The woman demanded.

“My-my name is,” Rosie started looking around the room she was in for anything to call herself, she was scared that if she didn't have a name she would be either punished or thrown out into the cold and freeze to death, on the wall behind the woman was a picture of a beautiful flower, and she decided to name herself after that flower, “Rose, my name is Rose.”  


End file.
